vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior races
Alliance Draenei warriors There are no famous draenei warriors as very little is known of their lore. Though there probably have been many a draenei warrior-hero in the past. It could be possible that younger Draenei have a lesser feeling of responsibility to worship and show gratitude to the Naaru, at least not in learning the arts of the Paladin, but possibly still in thoughts and personal religious actions outside of battle. *Restalaan: The Captain of the Guard of the hidden city of Telmor, and good friends with Velen. Restalaan was killed by Durotan during an Orcish attack on the city. Akama could be considered a warrior. Dwarven warriors Ironforge dwarves in particular have a long tradition of combat training, and many dwarves train extensively with axe and hammer. Mountain kings are the elite of the Ironforge warriors, imposing fighters who tap into mystic powers to become true champions of their race. Another famous dwarven warrior is the Dwarf Sharpshooter. *Magni Bronzebeard: King of Ironforge. *Muradin Bronzebeard: Magni's brother and one of the founders of the Explorers' League. He was thought to be killed by Arthas in Northrend during an expedition to find the runeblade Frostmourne, but it is ultimately revealed that he survived, albeit with amnesia. *Kurdran Wildhammer: Previous High Thane of the Wildhammer Clan and member of the Alliance Expeditionary Force into Draenor. Kurdran was lost and presumed dead after the deactivation of the Dark Portal, but eventually turned up alive and well at Wildhammer Stronghold. *Falstad Dragonreaver: Thane of the Wildhammer Clan. He helped to free the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza from Grim Batol after the Second War. Gnome warriors Every time someone makes a comment about how no gnome warriors exist, he runs the risk of being hamstrung the next time he is in a tense situation. These gnomes are the kind who deny that they are small, every other race is just too big. The gnomes that become warriors are fierce, but are often placed in defensive positions, guarding either artillery or battle magi. Being small is an advantage, making warrior gnomes difficult targets in the midst of melee. The gnome king Gelbin Mekkatorque could be seen as a warrior, but he is also a tinker. Human warriors Warriors are common among humans. The most popular place for a human to be is in melee combat with a sword in his or her hand. Aside from champions, the knight is the elite warrior of humanity, the best of the normal troops. They typically form ranks and charge to devastating effect on the battlefield. *Anduin Lothar: The Lion of Azeroth, Supreme Allied Commander during the Second War. Lothar fell in battle against Orgrim Doomhammer outside Blackrock Spire. *Varian Wrynn: The king of Stormwind, while serving as a gladiator he showed amazing skill in melee combat. *General Marcus Jonathan: General of Stormwind. *Lord Marshal Raynor: Leader of the Alliance forces in the battle at the opening of the Dark Portal. *Commander Duron: Leader of the Alliance forces who fight the Burning Legion in Outland. *Thoradin: Ancient king of Arathor. *Field Marshal Afrasiabi: Field Marshall of Stormwind. *Daelin Proudmoore: Grand Admiral of the Alliance fleet. Killed by Rexxar. *Danath Trollbane: Member of the Alliance expedition to Draenor. Danath was lost and presumed dead after the closure of the Dark Portal, but ultimately found alive at Honor Hold. *Reginald Windsor: A hero from the Second War and former wielder of the hammer Ironfoe. Windsor discovered that the black dragon Onyxia had infiltrated the court of Stormwind, and she killed him after he unmasked her. *Llane Wrynn I: Former king of Stormwind. Wrynn was assassinated by Garona under the order of Gul'dan. *Genn Greymane: Ruler and king of the nation of Gilneas. Although Greymane was present at the forming of the Alliance, he gave only token support during the Second War and eventually constructed the Greymane Wall to seal Gilneas off from Lordaeron. At one point he was influenced by the Lord Daval Prestor, who was in actuality the black dragon Aspect Deathwing. *Thoras Trollbane: Former king of Stromgarde. Thoras was present at the forming of the Alliance and is the uncle of Danath Trollbane. He was assassinated under mysterious circumstances shortly after the Third War. *Lord Garithos: The racist commander of the remnants of Lordaeron's army after the Third War. Garithos sent Kael'thas and his blood elves on increasingly suicidal missions, ultimately ordering their execution after Kael allied himself with the naga. He briefly formed an alliance with Sylvanas in order to drive the Burning Legion out of Lordaeron, but he was betrayed and killed by Varimathras. *Aedelas Blackmoore: Lord of Durnholde Keep. Blackmoore raised Thrall from infancy to be his champion in a rebellion against Lordaeron. After executing Taretha, his consort and Thrall's friend, Thrall slew him and destroyed the keep. Night elven warriors Extremely agile, night elf warriors combine their speed with good tactical knowledge and deadly fighting style. *Shandris Feathermoon: the general of the night elf sentinels. *Kur'talos Ravencrest: The original leader of the night elf resistance during the War of the Ancients. Ravencrest was assassinated by one of Azshara's servants soon after Archimonde's arrival on Azeroth. *Jarod Shadowsong: The head of the Kaldorei Resistance that fought Archimonde at the end of the War of the Ancients. Jarod (barely) survived melee combat with the eredar due to the collapse of the Well of Eternity. Some time later he mysteriously disappeared, and his current whereabouts are unknown. *Desdel Stareye: Successor to Kur'talos Ravencrest as leader of the night elf resistance during the War of the Ancients. Desdel was killed during a Burning Legion offensive. *Illidan Stormrage: The Betrayer, brother of Malfurion Stormrage. Illidan was the first demon hunter, and was imprisoned for ten thousand years as punishment for restoring the Well of Eternity. After his release he consumed the Skull of Gul'dan and left for Outland, where he succeeded Magtheridon as ruler of the Black Temple. Worgen warriors Worgen warriors are likely common as the humans of Gilneas had many footman, and knights. Unlike the half naked wild worgen who fight like animals with teeth and claws, Gilnean worgen fight like men, wearing plate or mail with steel swords and polearms. Horde Blood elf warriors Some blood elves become warriors (or scouts or hunters) — especially those seeking to be spell breakers, demon hunters, and rangers. In the aftermath of the Third War, Kael'thas took a group of the strongest blood elf warriors and spellcasters and joined the Alliance against the Scourge (most of these later joined him in Outland). Although non-playable blood elf warriors do exist, most are in service of Illidan (or at least Kael'thas). There is also a group of blood elf and draenei warriors who form part of the Shattered Sun Offensive, the Shattered Sun Warriors. *Thaladred the Darkener: One of Kael'thas four advisors in The Eye. Lor'themar may be a warrior despite his title as ranger as he was said to wear heavy armor with a spear and shield in Tides of Darkness and he uses a sword and shield in WoW. Forsaken warriors Warriors are common among Forsaken. Forsaken warriors in their previous life could be brave knights as well as cruel bandits, so their style can be very different. Most Forsaken warrior NPCs are known as Death Guards. Nathanos Blightcaller the Champion of the Banshee Queen can be considered as both a hunter and a warrior. The same could be said for Sylvanas Windrunner, the queen of the Forsaken. Goblin warriors Though often goblins rely on ogres and hobgoblins for muscle, it is not uncommon for goblins to practice the ways of the warrior. Many goblin warriors are known as bruisers and enforce the rules of goblin towns such as Booty Bay and Gadgetzan. Despite their small size goblin bruisers are very strong, employing the use of nets and high powered rifles. It was also said by Broxigar in The War of the Ancients that goblins are much stronger then their size would indicate. Orc warriors Warriors are common among orcs. Orcs have a long history of warfare; their race has been battling various creatures for generations. In the past, many orcs embraced their demon-born bloodlust and became barbarians. In recent years, the orcs' discovery of their spiritual and shamanistic path traditions has allowed orcs to focus and refine their savagery. Many orcs still become barbarians, but the way of the trained warrior becomes more and more common. The iconic orc warrior is garbed in chain mail or leather and plate. He carries a mighty battleaxe and wears a horned helmet. He crouches in a battle stance, axe at the ready, as he evaluates his opponent...then, with a fearsome yowl, he strikes in a blur. *Blackhand: The chieftain of the Blackrock clan and the original warchief and the puppet of Gul'dan. *Broxigar: A Horde warrior and veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars, who was thrown back to the War of the Ancients by Nozdormu and battled the Burning Legion, dying in a blaze of glory after inflicting an injury upon Sargeras himself. *Durotan: The chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, and the first chieftain to speak out against the warlocks and Gul'dan. He was later killed on Gul'dan's orders after betraying him. *Grom Hellscream: Chieftain of the Warsong clan. He died from his injuries in the aftermath of killing the pit lord Mannoroth and freeing the orcs from their bloodlust forever. *Kargath Bladefist: Chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan, founding member of the Shadow Council and current warchief of the fel orcs. *Kilrogg Deadeye: The accomplished chieftain of the great Bleeding Hollow clan during the first and second war (though considering his age, he was chieftain for a long time). *Orgrim Doomhammer: Killed Blackhand and reduced Gul'dan's hold on the Horde. He died from fatal injuries after freeing orcs from the internment camps. *Rend Blackhand: The son of Blackhand and current Warchief of the Dark Horde. *Nekros Skullcrusher: Former wielder of the Dragon Soul and second in command of the Dragonmaw clan. He was also a warlock but always felt more like a warrior. He was killed by the dragon Alexstrasza. *Tagar Spinebreaker: Chieftain of the Bonechewer clan. He is now a fel orc and can be found in Hellfire Peninsula. *Eitrigg: A veteran who after learning of what Gul'dan had done to the orcs left the Horde. He befriended the human paladin Tirion Fordring and now serves as Thrall's advisor. *Thrall: Revitalized the Horde and led the attacks on the internment camps, thus freeing his brethren. Became Warchief of the Horde after the death of Orgrim Doomhammer, a position he still serves today. It is interesting to note that Thrall is one of only a handful of people who are both an accomplished warrior and shaman. Troll warriors Savage berserkers, troll warriors rarely think about self defense. They prefer to make an enemy think about it, unleashing their primal fury on their foes. Though there are not many of the pure warriors among trolls, they usually combine it with their hunting skills or some dark voodoo rituals. *Vol'jin: The leader of the Darkspear Trolls. He is also a witch doctor. *Zul'jin: Ruler of the Amani trolls during the Second War, also a witch doctor. *Bloodlord Mandokir: Leader of the Gurubashi tribe and warrior dedicated to the evil god Hakkar. Tauren warriors Tauren warriors are calm and self-sufficient, not given to boredom and despair like many low-ranking soldiers. In large skirmishes, tauren warriors serve as shock troopers and front-line fighters; in small warbands, they might serve as leaders or scouts as well. A tauren warrior's muscles ripple under his brown hide. His compact frame hints at tenacity and endurance, while his scarred armor tells of many past battles. Tauren warriors form the backbone of tauren military forces. These versatile warriors excel in melee combat, plus they can track, scout, and forage for food. A tauren warrior is wise enough not to lose his head in the heat of battle. He flanks with his allies, positions himself to make the best use of his Cleave feat, and obeys his superior's orders. A tauren warrior uses Power Attack to its fullest effect at the start of combat, but stops if he misses twice in a row. Even with the lowest totem-bearing warrior, tauren exemplify the Horde's strength. *Tagar: Commander of tauren forces during the time Rexxar sought to recruit the Tauren to battle Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's forces. Tauren leader Cairne Bloodhoof could be called a warrior, although, he can speak with the earth mother and thus, may be a druid also. Other warrior races Legion warriors *Sargeras: Sargeras the Destroyer is a fallen Titan and leader of the Burning Legion. After Medivh, who was possessed by him, was killed his spirit was banished. *Magtheridon: Pit Lord; was the ruler of Outland until deposed by Illidan. He is currently used to create fel orcs for Illidan. *Mannoroth: Former leader of the Pit Lords. The orcs corrupted themselves by his blood. Killed by Grom Hellscream in the Third War. *Azgalor: Pit Lord who fought in the Third War, current leader of the Pit Lords. *Highlord Kruul: Doomguard warrior who invaded Azeroth after the Dark Portal was opened by Kazzak. He was eventually driven back and retreated to the Tainted Scar, although he still acts as the Field Commander of the Legion on Azeroth. *Kazzak the Supreme: Known as Doom Lord Kazzak, the right hand of Kil'jaeden and lord of the Doomguards. After the Third War he hid away in the Blasted Lands until he found an object to once again open the Dark Portal. He now resides in Hellfire Peninsula. Gnoll warriors Gnolls are common brutes and raiders, though not many are memorable. Half-elf warriors * Finnall Goldensword: the rumoured daughter of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and Kilnar Goldensword. High elf warriors *Anasterian Sunstrider: Father of Kael and former king of Silvermoon, he was killed in battle when the Scourge attacked his homeland. *Alleria Windrunner is a ranger, so a combination between a hunter and a warrior. So is Vereesa Windrunner. Mok'Nathal warriors *Rexxar: Though clearly a beastmaster, he is mighty in warrior-like hand to hand combat. Ogre warriors Due to their brutish nature most ogres are warriors. *King Gordok: King of the Gordok Ogres in Dire Maul. *Gorr'Dim: Leader of the Bladespire clan. *Grimnok Battleborn: Leader of the Bloodmaul clan. *Kor'gall: Former merciless leader of the Stonemaul until he was defeated by Rexxar who challenged him for the clan's leadership. *Overlord Mok'Morokk: Current leader of the Stonemaul who seems to be just like Kor'gall. *Mug'thol: Leader of the Crushridge, Sylvanas made him her slave. Murloc warriors *Mutanus the Devourer: A giant murloc who manifests from Naralex his nightmare. Quilboar warriors Quilboar males grow taller, heavier, and stronger than females. For this reason, only males take up the path of warrior. Females feel no resentment over this fact, and, indeed, the males do not see themselves as superior. Female quilboar possess such strong tribal instincts that most do not even desire to follow the males' path. On occasion, a female child displays such unnatural strength that the shaman deems her a man. She then trains as a warrior and lives in all ways like a male, even taking female mates. Tribal legend holds that such unions have occasionally produced an exceptional quilboar warrior (though no scholar has confirmed the tale), so there is little or no stigma attached to such situations. Quilboar warriors fight with a single-minded ferocity. Given a strong leader or an ancestral enemy, they will fight to the death, sacrificing themselves to destroy even one opponent. Quilboar warriors favor the flail, but they will make use of any weapon, even an impromptu weapon, that presents itself. Starting attributes Notes When Cataclysm comes out, the warrior is the first non hero class to be available to every race. Category:Class races Category:Warriors